The Party's Over Now
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: Life is sweet, but time is fleet beneath the magic of the moon. Dancing time may seem sublime, but it ended all too soon... KFxRob


And it hit, a bullet in the chest.

He fell, a naked gasp escaping his cracked lips as he collapsed onto his knees and then flooded to the floor, tattered and beautiful. A tear falling was a diamond on the concrete, unstable and two hundred feet from the alive ground below. Punches, grunts, before a second body joined him on the floor across the room- the bad guy's, but he didn't look up. He couldn't even feel his legs.

And their footsteps were pounding against his ear, pressed against the freezing ground as he gave small hiccups of breath and felt the urge to vomit. He coughed against the floor, blood splattering the cement like a quick flick of a paintbrush and the liquid that came from Kid Flash looked like the most brilliant color in the world.

His fingers were on him, Robin's sweet _sweet _hands gripping Wally and rolling him onto his lap so that the red head was on his back, towards the sky, and Robin never looked so _god damn _beautiful.

"_Robin," _was what Wally's breath formed, his voice too tired to appear. His blood smeared across the acrobat's cheek as he shakily rubbed his fingers across that amazing skin, his shallow breath flowing over Robin's quivering hands.

"_D-Don't cry, R-Robin," _his voice cracked, so damaged as Robin pulled Wally's goggles and cowl off and a sob escaped the boy wonder's throat.

"M'gann, get help! _Now!" _

Wally loved Kaldur- his big brother, his leader.

"_Oh, Wally_," Robin's voice – god, Wally wanted to put it in a bottle and keep it with him forever. He should do it quick though; forever was very close right now.

"_Have I e-ever told you my f-favorite thing about y-you, Robin?" _

His voice was like glass, normally tan skin so pale that the freckles on his cheeks looked like beacons. Robin grasped his hand, his so much smaller than Wally's in comparison, the speedster's last grip.

Intertwine their fingers, and we have perfection.

"Flash! Batman! Anyone! We need you here, it's Kid Flash!"

Oh, Artemis. God, he loved his family.

"_No, you never have," _Robin sobbed, a bittersweet smile spreading across thin lips. Keep smiling, keep crying, it'll be the last thing he sees.

"_I-I-I can't decide. Y-You're so a-amazing, Robin," _he made a gasp for air as his gorgeous, _gorgeous _eyes started to glaze over. No more pain, no more anything. He couldn't feel Robin. He needed to feel Robin.

Not yet, just a little longer, please-

"Damnet, no!"

Don't worry, Conner. I'll always be in your heart.

"_Wally…" _the boy wonder sobbed with a tragic smile as he brushed the sweaty red hair from the speedster's forehead with a numb hand. And his name sounded like a symphony from Robin's lips, so clear and perfect that Wally could practically see it.

Robin knew Wally wasn't going to make it through this, maybe a minute left on the clock. _NononoIcan'tlivewithouthimplease-_

"Oh, Wally. Oh, god…"

No, Megan. Don't cry. I love you too much to hear you cry.

"_You're so beautiful, Wally," _Robin, sweet _sweet _Robin with his perfect voice. Robin- _it's always been you-_

Robin gripped his best friend tighter, rocked him gently in his lap with one arm secured behind the redhead and the other hand making shaky caresses across paling skin. Don't let go, keep talking, they'll be here soon, just hang on.

"_Oh god, Wally. Stay with me," _shaky words escaped the boy wonder, tears spilling out from the bottom of his mask. _Forgetitkid-_

They were going to go to the same college, going to get married, going to buy a house, going to die together.

Come in, come in. I'll give you shelter from the storm.

"_Flash…Uncle Barry…I love him…so much," _a parting grace was in order.

"_Tell him. A-and Aunt Iris. Her too," _he was gasping out the words now as Robin's crying became steady and his sobs became quieter, if only to hear Wally's voice more clearly.

"_A-and Roy, and Megan, and K-Kaldur, and Conner, a-and Artemis, and Uncle H-Hal, a-and Uncle Clark, and Aunt Diana-" _all in a gasp for air, all desperate as he quietly began to panic. Eyes growing wide as he wished he could say everyone else.

"_And you. Let me see y-your eyes, Dick. O-one last t-time." _And how could Robin say no. Tears poured, spilled, blue eyes revealed, and Wally nearly lost his breath at the sight. _ "I-I love you so, so m-much, Dick. My little bird," _look him in the eyes, those eyes that you dreamed of and could make your heart melt in the most ridiculous of ways.

Kiss, now. Hurry and do it.

"_I love you too, Wally. I love you, I love you, I love you,"_ was Dick's broken chant, his tears spilling from closed eyelids and soaking the red head's costume as he bent down towards Wally. "_I love you, I love you, I love you," _he whispered against his lips, voice cracking with sorrow and hands gripping him tight.

A purse of the lips, the simplest of kisses.

Never forget me. Never stop loving me.

And he took a few breaths, his last signs of life as he stared into Dick Grayson's eyes.

"_Oh, Wally…" _

And it hit, a bullet in the chest.

Don't you worry, my sweet _sweet _love. Don't you worry.

Do that for me, and we'll be happy as could be.


End file.
